Briefest of Moments
by Anrheithwyr
Summary: Lavender doesn't think there is any point in going back to Hogwarts, but a visit from Lee convinces her otherwise.


_**Written for the 'HP Potion Competition' by Black Boxed for the category '**__**Kissing Concoction**__** – Write about any kind of kiss**__**'. More Lee/Lavender, because I am beginning to think they are one of my favorite parings. **_

_**I still don't own Harry Potter or any recognisable characters. However, I DO think that I should be allowed to lay some sort of claim to Lee/Lavender? No? I can't? Okay. (sad face)**_

….

It was their first kiss, and it lasted for too brief a moment. It was their first kiss, and there was so much raw emotion and pain in that one kiss that she wasn't sure how she hadn't ever seen it before. How had she not realised that _he _was the one for her? His mouth pressed against hers and she didn't think it could ever get any better than this, because he was with her. Emotionally, physically, mentally, they were _one. _

….

Lavender was tired and cranky. School was starting up in two weeks and she wasn't even sure it was worth it to go. Dumbledore was gone, You-Know-Who had taken over, and _Snape was the bloody Headmaster! _There was no reason for her to go back, not really. It wasn't like she'd be much of an education if Snape was the headmaster. It would be better for her to stay home and take care of her family instead of acting like an idiot and trying to get herself killed at school.

Just then, she heard a knock on her door, and Lavender sighed. No one had been over recently except Parvati, who was stressed about the fact that her mother hadn't shown up in a nearly two months (and she wasn't sure Mum was_ ever _coming back), and Padma and she would not be going back to Hogwarts for their Seventh Year-another reason not to go back.

For the most part, the only one who had ever knocked on the door in the past month was Parvati and Uncle Thomas. But, Parvati was in hiding, and Uncle Thomas was upstairs, sleeping. So, who was it at her door? Death Eaters, come to take her away? Mum? She wasn't sure, and in this time, it was quite dangerous to just fling open the door and invite a stranger inside. You could never tell who, exactly, was on what side and who was simply a spy. And _that _was a mistake Lavender couldn't afford to make.

The knocking became louder and Lavender sighed, peeking through the peephole. There was a young man, just a few years old than her, standing outside on the door mat. He had dread locks and dark skin, and a hesitant smile, like he knew Lavender was on the other side of the door. His name was Lee Jordan, a fellow Gryffindor who had graduated two years ago.

She flung open the door, startling Lee. He waved silently, but she raised an eyebrow, blocking his path into the house.

"What was the score of Harry's first game?" she asked sharply, looking at him. There was no telling whether this was the real Lee or an imposter, and she certainly wasn't letting him into the house without checking first. She was a foolish, over-dramatic girl sometimes, but she was _not _an idiot, no matter what anyone else said about her.

Lee stood silently on the door mat for a second, thinking. "One-seventy to sixty. He nearly swallowed the Snitch, didn't he?" He smiled at her, knowing he was right. There were many things Lee was not good at, (girls, Potions, keeping a straight face) but memorising Quidditch scores was one thing he _definitely _could do.

"Hey, Lee. Do you want some tea?" Lavender asked, stepping aside to let him in. She led him into the kitchen, which was a lot smaller than it had been the last time he was here. (Half the house had been blown up in a raid in June-when her mother disappeared.)

"Sure," Lee said, taking a spot at the table, which also looked new. He took a glance around the Brown kitchen, noticing the fact that everything seemed to have been fixed, and looked almost identical to before, except for the fact that it was smaller and some things had been impossible to refurbish. "How's your dad?"

"Surviving." she said shortly, referring to the almost-ghostly man who sometimes came home, but usually had been spending most of his time at the bar since his wife's disappearance. "I've had to drag him home most nights, but Uncle Thomas is here, so I'm not quite all alone. There's someone here to help manage the kids."

"So, are you going back, then? To Hogwarts, I mean?"

"No." she said, not making eye-contact. Lavender knew Lee was watching her, frowning, but she didn't want to see the disapproval in his eyes. "I have no reason to go back, do I? Parvati's not going, Hermione's not going…." _You won't be there_, she almost said.

"But….Lavender, it's your last year. You _have _to finish." Lee said, staring down at the cup she handed him. He appeared thoughtful, but confused. "I mean….you can't just let them _ruin _your life. Just because they've attempted to take everything from you….no one should be able to _scare _you into running away, Lavender."

"I'm not _running_."

"Lavender-"

"Besides, with Snape as Headmaster, do you really think we're going to learn much? I….I…Lee, don't _look _at me like that!" He was staring at her, and she felt uncomfortable. "I _have _to stay, so I can take care of Dad and help Uncle Thomas. And there's the kids-Rosemary, and Sam, and Toby. I _have _to stay. There's no other option…"

"There's always another option, Lavender. Remember, _I'm _not in Hogwarts anymore." Lee got up, giving her a concerned look as he took a step towards Lavender.

"And that's supposed to make me feel better?" He chuckled, moving closer. "A whole year without you is supposed to convince me to go back?"

"No, but I can always stay here and help out with your family, can't I? While you're at school, learning and improving your life?" His hand touched her cheek and she blushed, looking up at him. "And, if you need any more convincing, I'm sure _this _will help." He leaned in, kissing her on the mouth.

It was the best kiss she had ever had, long and deep. Their lips pushed against each other, and her fingers wrapped around his. Ron had been a decent kisser, but _this _was a kiss of more than just need. This was a kiss of love, of passion. _This _was a kiss that said "I will always, always be here." Lavender sighed against him, wishing this moment could last forever. But, eventually, the need for air overtook them, and they pulled away, grinning awkwardly, both faces going red.

"Well…." she said uncertainly, looking around the kitchen. "I guess that was pretty convincing." He laughed and kissed her on the cheek, wrapping his arms around her.


End file.
